dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ponchi
|9 por equipo, 2 individuales}} |islawikithew = si |dtiwpuesto = 13 |campwsp = si |wtcwpuesto = 1 |luzwikiaccion = si |lwapuesto = 13 |horrorshow = si |wthspuesto = 11/10 |rpg = si |wtrpgpuesto = 15/14 |cabellocolor = #431200 |pielcolor = #FFC695 |ojoscolor = #390900 |equipo1 = Antijotas |equipo2 = Kli klox klan |equipo3 = Actores asesinos |equipo4 = Cazadores sangrientos |equipo5 = Cazadores elegidos |equipo6 = Guardianes del Fénix |dtiweliminado = The Host Wants to Rule the World |wtcweliminado = The Final Camper(s) (final de Patricia) |lwaeliminado = Shitcato |wthseliminado = That Price is Unfair |familia = ? |amistades = Heat, Patricia, Marcos, Popu, Nofor, Chari, Made |enemigos = ? }}Ponchi, apodado como The Lil' Enthusiast, fue un concursante de Drama Total: Isla Wikithew en Los Antijotas. Ponchi regresó para la siguiente temporada, Wiki Total: Camp WSP, donde fue coronado como el ganador de esta, en el Kli Klox Klan. Después estuvo en Luz, Wiki, Acción en el equipo de los Actores Asesinos. Una vez más volvió para Wiki Total: Horror Show como parte de los Cazadores Sangrientos y temporalmente los Cazadores Elegidos. Actualmente es parte del cast de Wiki Total: RPG formando parte de Los Guardianes del Fenix. Apariencia Ponchi es un chico de baja estatura con cabello de color castaño oscuro, que le llega por encima de los hombros. Sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello, siendo de un café oscuro. Tiene una tez bronceada. Suele usar una sudadera color azul eléctrico, junto a unos jeans de tono negro, y sus zapatillas color rojo. En la temporada de RPG, Ponchi regresa con un cambio de look, ahora ya no trae su usual melena, debido a que decidió cortarse el cabello, tambien se aprecia que cambió el color de su ropa por ahora un color amarillo. Importancia del Personaje (Wiki Total) Historia 'Drama Total: Fanon Mundial!' Ponchi hace su aparición debut en Tik Tok: Is the Especial Episode siendo uno de los pasantes de Marcos. Cuando llega DaniWW y anuncia la carrera que tendrá una recompensa decide participar de esta, junto a los demás pasantes. Logra apoderarse de una moto cuatro ruedas junto a Elbin. Llegando a la meta y cayendo en el lodo queda clasificado para la siguiente temporada. 'Drama Total: Isla Wikithew' Próximamente... 'Wiki Total: Camp WSP' Ponchi fue el ganador de esta temporada. 'Luz, Wiki, Acción ' Próximamente... 'Wiki Total: Horror Show ' En The Jota Horror Picture Show, '''Ponchi llega junto a los demás concursantes al recinto del show. Resulta que Ponchi, junto a '''Marcos y Vile, ganan el desafío del episodio. Quedando capitán de los Cazadores Sangrientos. En Pretty Little Corpse Parties, Ponchi empieza a sufrir estrés por la presión de ser capitán del equipo, algo que nunca antes había hecho, llevar el mando. Llegando casi a discutir con sus compañeros. Por suerte logran presentar un desafío aceptable para Jota y Paula. Quedando salvados de eliminación. En Chair-nobyl, está encargado de elegir los participantes del desafío, el junto a Dis, Made, Manuela y Potato. Estaba feliz al ver como sus compañeros competían tan bien. Llegó a los 4 finales junto a Disney, siendo eliminado en esta ronda. Dis hizo ganar a su equipo y feliz la felicita. En SCP-096-04 Elemental Weapons, se encargaba de escoger a sus compañeros en cada ronda de batalla. Preparando con sus compañeros estrategias de batalla. Finalmente, para desempatar contra los Elegidos, el y Marcos deben enfrentarse. Resultando victorioso Ponchi. Con un poco de lastima por los Elegidos. En Fall-Out of my Bunker, participa junto a todo su equipo, decide refugiarse junto a Manuela en el bunker de los juegos infantiles. Este bunker explotó, dejándolo inconsciente durante el resto del desafío. Su equipo resultó perdedor gracias a el plan de Duncs. En la ceremonia, no estaba con sus 5 sentidos, dejando su voto inconcluso, sin querer. Disney resulta eliminada, esta revela las habilidades de todo su equipo. Dejando a Ponchi muy molesto. En Unperfect Places, '''el equipo se encarga de ir aportando ideas bastante diferentes. Pasaron dos días sin tener ideas claras, hasta que Ponchi y Chari deciden poner arreglar el asunto. Finalmente Ponchi escribe el relato con ayuda de sus compañeros '''Chari, Made y Manuela. A pesar del gran esfuerzo, el equipo pierde el desafió. En la ceremonia Ponchi y Duncs quedan en riesgo por un empate. Sin embargo, gracias a una habilidad, Ponchi se salva. Dejando eliminado a Duncs. En Bloody Body Builders, '''con suerte solo se presentan el, '''Made y Light '''al desafío. Al no comprender muy bien en qué consistía, no tienen muchas suerte en las primeras rondas. Sin embargo después, con la ayuda de '''Made, logran igualarle el puntaje a los Elegidos. Finalmente pierden y expulsan a Manuela. En One Hundred Scares, One Hundred Deaths, One Hundred Episode! '''Ponchi se ve al mando de un nuevo equipo, resultado de su fusión con los Elegidos. En el desafío, Ponchi logra recolectar mucha comida pero luego termina perdiéndola, compensa esto investigando por su cuenta, logrando eliminar por su cuenta a los gemelos duendes. Luego, junto a Yerko, electrocutan al niño de la TV. Eliminando a dos de los siete monstruos. Su equipo gana el desafió al ser el que menos integrantes perdió. En '''Drama Idols, '''El y su equipo deben hacer una presentación como si fueran idols famosos. Ya que no tenia nada bueno que hacer por el equipo, aprovechó de alagr el trabajo de los demas. Le encantó el vestuario que Kali le escogió para el escenario. Lamentablemente, despues de cantar sus lineas, se tropieza cayendo del escenario, pero vuelve a este como si nada huiera pasado. Ganaron por segunda vez consecutiva un desafio, celebrando esto en el jacuzzi. En '''I Choose Death, '''trato de ayudar lo mas que pudo, pero no fue suficiente para que el equipo de los Cazadores Elegidos ganará. Volviendo a la ceremonia de eliminación, donde todos votan a '''Light. quien activa su habilidad y provoca que los Videntes tambien deban eliminar a alguien. Se despide triste de Light. En Broken Down by Pressure, '''en este episodio Jota decide separar el equipo de Cazadores y Elegidos para que fuera mas justo para los videntes, aun asi quedan en desventaja numerica. Su equipo vuelve a la normalidad, quedando de compañero con '''Chari, Made y Potato. '''En el desafio debe escoger a alguien para representar al equipo, escogiendo a Potato, creyendo que no tenia lag, resulta que era todo lo contrario, pide a Jota si puede reemplazarlo pero el host se niega. Pierden nuevamente un desafio, votando a '''Chari, '''quien se habia sacrificdo por el equipo. Ponchi se despide muy triste de el a pesar de todo, con un abrazo En '''Pray & Slay, Made, Potato y Ponchi se esfuerzan por sacar a lo que queda de los cazadores adelante, sin embargo el equipo debe afrontar la eliminación por segunda vez consecutiva. Potato termina siendo eliminado ya que Ponchi y Made se mantienen leales a su amistad y asi logran sobrevivir juntos a la etapa de equipos. En Throw a Feast for Pukers los concursantes al miedo al azar obligandolos a comer un enorme banquete donde algunas comidas estan envenenadas y otras no. Ponchi participa del desafio pero lamentablemente no logra ganar la inmunidad individual. Sin embargo logra mantenerse a salvo de la eliminación, y se despide de Popu. En That Price is Unfair el desafio consiste principalmente en enfrentar el miedo a la pobreza, Ponchi no se encuentra muy a gusto con este desafio y no logra avanzar mucho en el ya que no lograba acertar el precio de los productos. Finalmente queda eliminado junto a Nofor ya que las peleas entre estos dos terminan por enfadar a Jota, siendo ña cuarta eliminación doble de esta temporada. Ponchi regresa en Hunger for the Crown a presenciar la final entre Marcos y Lley, a pesar de su cercania con Marcos, no se le ve molesto cuando Lley se termina llevando el premio. 'Wiki Total: RPG' En Press Start to Hide '''se introduce a todo el casting a el mundo de Phandomia, antes de esto Nofor, el conductor de esta temporada, les explica la tematica del juego, en el cual tendran que perseguir a Jota por este nuevo mundo. Ponchi se rehusa a entrar por las buenas al portal junto a varios concursantes mas, ante esto Nofor activa el consolabot, que los cazará a todos para obligarles a entrar. Ponchi logra ser atrapado junto a todos los demás (Excepto Duncs) y luego son lanzados a traves del portal al nuevo mundo. En '''The Rats Sleeps Tonight, Ponchi participa en la segunda ronda del desafio. Teniendo que entregar una lista de distintos tipos de alcohol, por lo cual termina ebrio a mitad del episodio. Sin embargo colaboró junto a Flutter y Duncs para lograr dejar el equipo en tercer lugar y salvarse de la eliminación. Apariciones (67 episodios) Curiosidades *Ponchi ha participado en un total de 45 episodios de Wiki Total. **38 de estos ha sido como participante y el resto han sido apariciones especiales. *Su alianza junto a Marcos y Patricia es la segunda alianza en llegar todos sus integrantes a la final (La primera fueron Nofor, Pau y Vile). **Por coincidencia, los tres terminan siendo eliminados consecutivamente en ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! y siendo capitanes de los equipos en Wiki Total: Horror Show. **Segun registros, se tenia planeado que Ponchi formara parte del casting de Wiki Total: The Next Class. Incluso se sabe de la existencia de la imagen promocional del personaje en la temporada. thumb|Ponchi con el uniforme del Wiki South College Galería Misceláneas = ponchi.png|Antiguo diseño de Ponchi Ponchi Promocional.png|Imagen promocional de Ponchi para DTIW Ponchipokemon Luna.png|Ponchi disfrazado de Luna Lovegood PonchWalfa.png|Versión Walfa |-| Drama Total: Isla Wikithew = Broma Para Jota.png Equipo DTIW.png Elbin Confesionario.png|Ponchi en el confesionario Byeponchi by diabuluspyrus-d7mcfu1.png Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicos Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Drama Total: Isla Wikithew Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: Camp WSP Categoría:Concursantes de Luz, Wiki, Acción Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: Horror Show Categoría:Integrantes de Los Antijotas Categoría:Integrantes del Kli Klox Klan Categoría:Integrantes de los Actores Asesinos Categoría:Integrantes de los Cazadores Sangrientos Categoría:Integrantes de los Cazadores Elegidos Categoría:Finalistas de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: RPG Categoría:Integrantes de los Guardianes del Fénix